Help Me Through The Night
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: Edward had never met someone who hated the night as much as Carlisle, until he met Esme. Clearly smitten with each other, neither one has admitted their true feelings. When Carlisle's rough day at work disrupts the usual evening routine, Edward prompts him to check on Esme. The pair then stumbles into their very first quiet moment alone.


Esme turned to look in the hallway mirror, still shocked by the reflection staring back at her. Perhaps one of these days she would become accustomed to how she now looked, instead of jumping at the sight of herself. She swallowed hard, noticing how a small curl had come out of place and she quickly pinned it back into the style. The panic inside of her subsided slightly, as she turned away from the mirror. Esme's demeanor continued to calm as she heard Edward softly tapping on the keys of the piano. She picked up the dust rag and cleaning solution and began to tidy up the mantel once again.

"You know, you don't have to wear your hair up if you don't want to," Edward spoke quietly, his fingers never missing a note, "No one in this home will ever use it to harm you."

She sighed. Esme was still getting used to the idea that she might never again be alone in her own mind. Although sometimes it irritated her having Edward peer in at her personal thoughts, other times she found solace in never having to speak her past traumas aloud. Tonight was the latter, she was glad he had seen her memory flash an image of Charles. Esme knew in her heart that Carlisle and Edward would never raise a hand to her, or pull her down the stairs by her hair, but it was a comfort to hear the young boy speak the truth into existence. He was right, she hated pinning her hair to her head. Esme loved how her hair felt when it was free to fall around her face. Yet, she was always taught that it wasn't proper or ladylike, so every morning she tied it up. Perhaps old habits die hard.

"In fact," he pivoted away from the piano to look at her. A cheeky grin playing on his face, "Carlisle prefers it down, just as much, if not more than you do."

If Esme could have blushed, she would have been bright red. She was now irked by Edward's special talent. He was the only other person in the world who knew the feelings she had attached to Carlisle as a young girl. He also knew how they never once diminished, even as ten years passed. And he still chuckled at the thought of the dumbfounded expression plastered on Esme's face upon seeing Carlisle again, after her transformation. Edward often took to teasing her about her attraction towards his friend, especially when they were left home alone.

He turned back to the piano, "It's nice to read your mind, Esme. You think of him so frequently, it's almost like he never left for work."

Edward smiled in satisfaction, knowing he had gotten under her skin once again. Esme was easy to tease, and she always took it so well. However, the smirked that played on his face soon vanished, as a heavy wet rag collided with the back of his head. Edward spun quickly to she Esme's arms folded over her chest, with one eyebrow arched. He couldn't even be upset. She was becoming bolder the more time she spent with them. And both he and Carlisle loved watching her take back the power her former life was lacking. Before Edward could even retaliate, they heard the sound of Carlisle's car coming down the road.

In a flash, Esme had taken all of the pins out of her hair. She ran her fingers though it a few times, before finding a place on the nearby love seat. Edward stifled his laughter, watching her try to look as natural and poised as possible before Carlisle entered the house. However, as the ignition turned off, they could hear his foot falls heading off into the woods behind the house. Esme went to the window, only to see the back of him disappearing into the dark of the forest. Even at his thirstiest, he always greeted them, often times extending an invitation to join him.

"He had a rough day," Edward sighed, "I don't know if he'll be back tonight. But, he is off tomorrow."

Esme nodded, trying her best to understand something she knew nothing about. At a pace considered slow, for even a human, she ascended the stairs to her bedroom. Nights were the hardest for her. She could no longer slip into the comforts of sleep or ride a dream off into a distant land. Carlisle knew how much she hated the silence that came with the darkness and gave her many gifts to make the time pass. A yarn and needles. A sketch pad, and an entire case of colored pencils. A stack of books taller than her. But, what she enjoyed most of all was his time. Even if they spent the evening in total silence, it was always better than being alone.

Her quaint little room was the only one in the house that held a bed. Although Esme could never sleep, she felt a small sense of comfort every time she slipped under the covers. This was also something that caused Edward to poke fun at her. But Carlisle understood, and purchased her the small wooden frame with its elegant details and dark colored head board. The mattress was soft with a slight bounce, and she had quilted the duvet herself. And the bed held so many pillows that Esme often found herself lost in the soft down feathers. The night was hard, but this made it better.

Edward remained in the living room, still working on his latest composition. He heard the bed shift upstairs with Esme's weight now on it. He chuckled at the thought of her being hauled up in her cozy little cave. It was likely that neither he nor Carlisle would see her until the morning. However, her thoughts were troubling tonight. For the first time since her transformation, her mind seemed to linger on the negativity that hung in the air tonight. It was always this way when Carlisle was gone for too long. Edward would frustrate Esme with his inability to keep out of her mind, or Esme would irritate Edward by unintentionally mothering him. However, when Carlisle was home, the trio melded into one perfectly functioning unit.

The back door opened quietly, as a tired looking Carlisle padded into the house. He nodded in Edward's direction, a silent 'hello' that they had perfected over the years. He then moved into the living room, eyes searching, always searching for her. Edward began playing again. When Carlisle had first brought Esme home, he was furious. Furious that his new normal would now be disturbed. Furious that Carlisle had damned another unsuspecting soul to this life. Furious, until he looked from his friend's thoughts to the woman on the bed. It was her. Esme had been Carlisle's most visited memory. Having viewed their first encounter so frequently, Edward's anger softened, for it was like meeting an old familiar friend. And since she woke that third day as a vampire, Carlisle had always sought out her company.

Edward knew better than to use his power to meddle in anyone's life, especially when it came to matters of the heart. However, on occasion he would drop one of their thoughts to the other in a hope that they would finally open up their shared affection. Carlisle sighed, knowing that Esme had gone to her room for the evening. He grabbed the book on the table, and absentmindedly flipped through it. He hated the evening, and it was worse without her quiet presence. Carlisle was worried that he had upset her by not coming home, Edward noted. The blond vampire flipped a page in the book, pushing the thought from his mind. Esme probably didn't dwell on him as much as he did on her. An audible snort escaped Edward's lips, causing Carlisle to shoot him a disapproving glance.

"You know, Carlisle," the young man spoke softly, as he began a new song, "In the almost four years I've known you, I've never met anyone who hates the night as you do, until I met Esme. Perhaps you should check on her."

Carlisle furrowed his brow, setting the book down in its original spot. He fidgeted with his hands for a moment before shoving them into his pockets, and quietly stepped up the stairs. It wasn't that Carlisle didn't want to see Esme, no he desperately wanted to be near her, to tell her of his horrible day, to be enveloped by the unyielding comfort that seemed followed her from room to room. But, he didn't want to disturb her with his own negativity, especially in what they had deemed her space. Carlisle had tried so earnestly to make that little room cozy for her, secretly hoping that if she were at ease in the home, Esme would find that same relaxed feeling in him. He stopped outside her door, unsure of whether to knock since she was so quiet. Carlisle finally mustered up enough courage to hesitantly rap one knuckle on the door.

"Come in," Esme's voice was soft and musical.

As Carlisle entered the space he couldn't help, but smile, the room held the same warmth as she did. His eyes fell upon the small trunk that held her dresses, the beautiful nature scenes she had sketched, and how they matched the petal cover duvet she had recently finished. Finally, Carlisle's gaze settled on Esme, buried in a mountain of pillows. Her hair was down, farming the smile on her face so perfectly. Carlisle leaned against the door frame, for the first time unsure of how to start the conversation.

"Are you alright?" Esme finally broke the silence, "I was worried. Edward said you wouldn't come home tonight."

"Yes, just a long day," he nodded, nervously shifting his weight, "And you? How are you?"

She shrugged softly, "Good, I suppose. Nothing terribly exciting happened today."

"Did you start drawing something new?" Carlisle cocked his head, eyes fixated on the book she had on her lap.

"Oh, yes!" Esme replied excitedly, "Would you like to see?"

"Of course," he tentatively stepped closer to the bed.

She proudly held up a landscape, where a small river ran through a group of mountains. It was beautiful, but then again everything Esme drew was utterly breathtaking. Her attention to detail was astounding, almost as if you were transported to the place itself.

"Where is this?" Carlisle leaned in examine it closer.

"It's in my mind," Esme lowered her head, "I guess you would call it my happy place. I dream about it often."

"Dream?" he furrowed his brow.

"It's silly, I know," she sighed, turning her head away from his.

"Not at all," Carlisle replied quickly, "I just don't know how our kind can dream."

"I'll show you, if you want," Esme grinned, patting a space on the bed next to her.

He bit his bottom lip, as he stepped back to the door frame, "I shouldn't. It's not proper or gentlemanly to stay in a lady's room for too long."

"Yes," she nodded, once again working on her sketch, "Just as it is not ladylike for my hair to be down and wild, but you seem to like it."

Carlisle spun on his heels, "How…?"

"Edward," she met his gaze.

"Of course," he rolled his eyes, hoping the boy could hear him from upstairs, "Isn't it always Edward?"

Esme giggled, setting her drawing aside, again patting the spot next to her. Carlisle smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, slipping off his dress shoes, not wanting to dirty the duvet. He followed her lead, resting comfortably against the propped up pillows. If Carlisle's heart could beat it surely would have been racing by now. Even when they sat on the same sofa, it was always on opposite ends. She instructed him to close his eyes. But, Carlisle couldn't help but watch after Esme closed her own. A wide smile stretched across her face as she told him everything that she had pictured in her mind. How she found a tree to climb, and the way the wind blew softly enough to allow her hair to tickle her face. Below she could her the river rushing and all around her was the scent of pine trees and crisp cool air. And that no matter how sad she had been, this place had always been a source of joy. Esme opened her eyes and turned her heads towards him.

"You've always had a love for climbing trees, haven't you?" Carlisle stared into her amber eyes, "I'm off tomorrow. Perhaps we could find a place similar to the one your mind? Would…would you like that?"

"Of course, but if we can't, it's always here," Esme grinned as she tapped her temple, "Carlisle? Where is your happy place?"

"I don't think I have one," he shrugged.

Her mouth gapped slightly, "Everyone has a happy place."

"Well if everyone must have one," Carlisle laughed, as he turned to face her, "Then mine must be a hospital!"

Esme shook her head, "No, it can't be there. Today the hospital made you upset. You're not allowed to be upset in your happy place. You've been everywhere Carlisle. Is it one of the places you've visited?"

He wrinkled his nose, "No, I wasn't very happy then either. I told you I don't think I have one."

"Then we'll have to find you one," she giggled, "Close your eyes."

"Esme. Really?"

"Carlisle. Please."

He did as he was told. He would do anything to amuse her.

"Alright," Esme began, her sentences were slow and thoughtful, "Start by thinking happy thoughts. Where do you find the most joy? What make you feel like you can breathe? Think of a place that warms your entire body. A place where you find comfort. Where you can forget all of your worry. Time doesn't matter here. Where are you?"

Carlisle was silent for a long while, "Here."

"No," she laughed again, "Where is your happy place?"

He swallowed hard before repeating his answer, "Here."

"In this house?" Esme arched her eyebrow.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, right here. Right now. This is the happiest I've been in…in a long while…" He inhaled deeply, "And until a few months ago, I would have told you that my happy place was a small hospital outside of Columbus, Ohio…"

"Oh, Carlisle," she brushed her finger tips across the top of his hand, before pulling them away.

"Esme, wherever you are is my happy place," he smiled, taking her hand in his own.

Downstairs, Edward continued to tap at the piano's keys. He closed his eyes and listened as Carlisle told Esme about his day, about the young mother and her baby and how both had been lost during a surgery. And how the incident had upset him deeply, his mind flashing to her every time he thought of it. Esme spoke to him in that soothing tone which came so naturally to her. Then she thanked him, for saving her, and for his openness tonight. The bronze haired vampire smirked, one day their shared affection might become annoying to him, but tonight he enjoyed it. It had taken them long time to get to this point, well, at least longer than he had expected.

The pair continued to talk, and Edward continued to listen, as the two kindred spirits spoke freely and openly. Never in his short time of reading others' thoughts, had he come across two minds that complimented each other so well. The young man had never believed in soulmates, even as a human. Then again, he had never believed in vampires either, so who was he to deny the idea of the universe bringing them together. Edward had always thought of the bedroom as place saved for carnal desires. And perhaps one day it would be for them, but for now it was simply a safe haven. It was a private place for them to share the events of their day, their most interesting stories, and their deepest secrets. A place for Carlisle and Esme to help each other though the night.


End file.
